Entertainment systems in vehicles are increasing in popularity, and can provide passengers with a more enjoyable travel experience, such as during long periods of driving. These systems allow for presentation of movies that can be loaded onto DVD players of the system, as well as playing of video games from video game consoles that are connectable to a display device of the system. These entertainment systems can have a wide variety of adjustable features for improving the viewing and listening experience of the passengers.